


only you

by Marinaralore



Category: Ang Probinsyano
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: Samantha Salazar and Hannah Robles did not exactly know each other prior to joining Task Force Agila. Samantha is easy-going but headstrong, bold and brash--everything that Hannah is not. They came here neither to make friends nor to build lifelong relationships, but it seems fate has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A canon divergence-AU based on Hannah and Samantha’s very first scene on Ang Probinsyano
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ang Probinsyano or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_There's no way that it's not going there_

_With the way that we're looking at each other_

* * *

“As you were, ladies. I’ll leave you now to the very capable hands of your senior officers.”

Everyone in the room salutes in near-perfect unison, nobody saying a word until General dela Cruz has left the room.

Once he’s gone, all eyes fall on the three newcomers.

A boyish-faced man who must be in his early to mid-thirties is the one to break the silence.

“Welcome to the team,” the man, who Samantha is pretty sure is the famous Task Force Agila captain (he’s already kind of a legend in the Bureau), says to their party.

“We look forward to working with you three in the force. Police Captain Ricardo Dalisay,” he introduces himself, returning their salute then shaking hands with each officer. “And this is Police Major Alessandra Romero,” he introduces the confident-looking young woman that everyone in the Task Force reports to.

“Welcome to the team, ladies,” the Major smiles.

Samantha keeps her gaze straight, but she can’t help the tiny smirk as Major Romero approaches to give the woman to her far right–Robles–a welcoming handshake, followed by Singson, who is standing between her and Robles.

“Nice to meet you, Sergeant Singson,” Samantha hears the Major say, her air professional and authoritative yet somehow still warm.

”The pleasure is mine, ma’am,” Singson replies, shaking the Major’s hand.

When Samantha’s turn comes, the Major stops and gives her a quick once-over.

“Lieutenant,” is all she says, eyes twinkling.

Samantha salutes, gaze fixed straight ahead and poker face in place, until Major Romero offers her hand to shake, by then which their eyes meet and the corner of Samantha’s lip curls again into a tiny smirk. “Ma'am.”

Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

Later, after the introductions are made and Samantha and the rest are about to leave after being dismissed, a voice calls out and stops her on her tracks.

“Salazar.”

Samantha turns, already knowing who it is, while Singson and Robles both look on, surprise and curiosity written on their faces.

It’s Major Romero, wearing that same smile Samantha saw earlier, soft and enigmatic.

Samantha takes a quick surreptitious glance around and sees Robles and Singson avert their eyes and move along. “Ma'am,” she acknowledges the woman.

“I just wanted to say…” Major Romero pauses, as if deliberating what she’s going to say next. “It’s really nice to see you again, Sam.”

Samantha doesn’t respond at once, not really sure how to, for a minute. But then finally, she smiles, because truthfully, it’s hard not to.

“Nice to see you, too, Alex.”


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, getting transferred to this post and assigned to be part of the now-almost mythical Task Force Agila will be more daunting than Samantha had previously thought.

Major Romero has been briefing their three new members for the last hour, catching them up on their current assignment. The rest of the team are present, too, and are listening intently to the Major as she goes on about the case.

Drugs. Dissociative identity disorder. Manipulation. Abuse. Murder. At her age Samantha has had more experience in crime solving than anyone would probably guess, both in the field and as a desk officer back in Miami, where she’s encountered some very unusual and interesting cases, but this is a darn good reminder that she hasn’t seen it all yet.

She fixes a stare at the blown-up mugshot of an unshaven, scruffy-looking, wild-eyed man taped to the white board.

A man who apparently has committed a myriad of heinous crimes around the city and has been on the run from the authorities for a long time, this “Alyas Bungo” character sounds highly dangerous, and Samantha knows that this mission should be taken very seriously if they want him put away and gone for good.

_A challenge_, Samantha thinks. _I like it._

“I cannot wait to throw that criminal in jail,” Samantha overhears Hannah Robles muttering under her breath.

Samantha smirks to herself, watching Robles out of the corner of her eye. The girl is armed with a pen and notebook, taking notes fervently as if they’re in school getting a lecture from their professor or something. It’s kinda fascinating and amusing at the same time to watch. She can’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

Samantha turns to Robles, arms still crossed. “Nothing. You’re just–” she stops. The girl is looking at her expectantly with her big brown eyes, brows knit together. She just looks so… _small_, and… the opposite of scary, that Samantha just couldn’t help but smirk. “Nothing.”

“What, you’re not dying to catch the guy?”

“Oh I am,” Samantha replies. “And we _will_ catch him.”

“The best police force in the entire country has been on the case for months and he’s still at large,” Robles says with a small frown, keeping her voice low and eyes now trained on Captain Dalisay, who is discussing a possible lead on Bungo’s location. “It’s not gonna be that easy.”

“Well things are different now,” Samantha replies, cockily, arms crossed and chin high. “Now they’ve got me.”

Robles looks at her with a dubious smile, as if saying “if you say so”.

Samantha just smirks. “What?”

Robles chuckles, shaking her head a little. “You really are as concei–_confident,_ as they said you are.” She does a little awkward cough.

Samantha looks at Robles, eyes narrowed. “As _who_ said I am?”

Robles gives her a wide-eyed, innocent look. “Hmm?”

Samantha uncrosses her arms. “Who’s _‘they’_?”

Robles looks uncomfortable now. She obviously didn’t mean to let that slip. “Uh… People at Miami PD.” She says it like it’s a question.

_Right._ Samantha forgets sometimes that the two of them worked in the same police department in Miami. Not exactly strange since Robles usually did patrol while she worked Homicide, and so they rarely even crossed paths except for passing each other in the hallways from time to time, but still… She thinks this might actually even be the longest conversation they’ve had yet.

Samantha frowns. She’s not exactly bothered by what people thought of her. What bothers her is that people are talking about her at all, behind her back.

That doesn’t matter anymore, though. She shakes her head and focuses back on Major Romero.

“This is not gonna be an easy mission, men,” she’s saying now. “And ladies,” she amends, smirking, when she catches Samantha’s eye.

“It’s gonna be a lot of hard work, and our lives will be on the line. But we are Task Force Agila and it is our duty to protect innocent lives from criminals like Bungo. The President is counting on us and we’re not letting him down. Is that understood?” she barks, tone commanding.

“Ma'am, yes, ma'am!” the officers all reply in thunderous chorus.

“Good. Now you will need to partner up for the rest of this assignment. “Dalisay,” she gives the captain a nod.

“Alright,” Dalisay steps up and starts choosing who will be partnered with who.

“Singson, Girona, you two are together.”

Samantha mentally tuts. She was hoping she’d get Singson. She’s worked with her before and she’s alright. _Sayang._

“Salazar,” Dalisay calls.

“Sir.”

“You’re with Robles.”

Samantha purses her lips, sighing inwardly. Just her luck.

“So,” She turns to her new partner. “I guess it’s you and me now, kid.”

* * *

At lunchtime, Samantha and the rest of the team get invited by Major Basco, the CIDG commander, to eat with them.

“You should all try Major Romero’s cooking,” Basco tells them. “It’s the best.”

And so here they are at the pantry, helping themselves to the kare-kare Major Romero had made.

Samantha picks at her food in silence, watching Romero, Dalisay, Basco, and a few other officers engaged in casual chatter at the table next to theirs. She, Singson, and Robles are seated at the same table, Samantha at the head and the other two women on either side of her, while a couple of the CIDG guys sit at the other end, a few seats away.

“So… Alex, huh?” Robles suddenly says out of nowhere, startling Samantha out of her thoughts. “You and Major Romero know each other?”

Singson looks at Samantha, nodding. “Yeah, I was gonna say.”

Samantha looks around surreptitiously to check if anyone might be able to hear them, but no one seems to be.

“You heard that, huh?”

She glances at the other table one more time. The men are laughing and Major Romero is making googly eyes at Dalisay, who looks slightly uncomfortable at whatever his comrades are talking about.

She sulkily spears an eggplant with her fork and takes a bite. It really is great kare-kare. She takes a gulp of water before speaking again.

“I know her from the academy,” she explains after a while. “We were a couple of batches apart.”

Singson nods. “Ah.”

Robles looks like she has more questions, but Samantha is not really in the mood for any more small talk, so she feels very lucky when Sergeant Girona sidles up to their table to check up on them.

Girona does most of the talking now, trying to get to know his new partner, and Samantha is thankfully left to spend the rest of lunchtime in relative quiet, glancing at the next table from time to time, just watching.

Unbeknownst to Samantha, her new partner is watching her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who don't really follow the show, Sgt. Girona is John Prats' character and Maj. Basco is played by Raymart Santiago. :)) Btw I now know more about AP than I've ever thought I would, haha! The things I do for Frankiana.


	3. Chapter 3

“See you tomorrow, LT.” Singson makes a tiny saluting gesture after slamming her locker closed and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah, see ya,” Samantha replies.

She has just taken off her uniform shirt and changed into a black t-shirt when Robles enters the locker room.

“Hey,” she greets Samantha, then sets her duffel on a bench and starts taking off her shoes.

“Hey.” Samantha puts on her denim jacket, gathers her hair, pulls it out and lets it fall down her back.

“Not a very exciting first day, wouldn’t you say?”

Samantha sees Robles taking off her uniform blouse now, revealing a white tank top underneath.

“Nope,” is all Samantha says in reply.

“At least you got to see an old friend today. Must be nice to have a familiar face around on your first day on a new job,” Robles continues as she starts changing into a pair of jeans. She really is chatty, this one.

Samantha doesn’t say anything this time, just focuses on applying some tint on her lips.

“You really aren’t much of a talker, are you, Samantha?” Robles says good-naturedly. She’s tying the laces of her sneakers now. “Yeah, I, on the other hand… Like, people tell me all the time that I have a tendency to talk too much.”

“Oh you sure do,” Samantha mutters, mostly to herself, as she puts her lip tint back into her makeup bag.

“You think Major Romero and Captain Dalisay have a thing, though? I was totally sensing some weird vibe between them earlier. But like, isn’t he marr–?”

Robles is interrupted by the sound of a locker door slamming shut.

“He _is_ married, and whatever they do is none of our business,” Samantha says suddenly, startling Robles. “Also, that’s Lieutenant Salazar to you.”

A total silence befalls the room. Samantha is surprised by her own outburst, and she regrets it almost immediately, but all she can do is stare at Robles whose eyes are wide in obvious shock.

“Oh,” Robles lets out, finally, pursing her lips. “_Right._” Her back straightens, expression dimming.

Samantha sighs. This is _not_ going well. What is wrong with her? Everything was fine this morning, but having to sit through Romero essentially flirting with a man at lunch today while eating a dish Samantha had heard she’d originally cooked for him had fouled her mood somewhat.

She rakes a hand through her hair and blows off some air from her mouth. “Look, I’m–”

Robles stands abruptly, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. “It’s fine,” she smiles, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Good night, Lieutenant.”

Samantha closes her eyes. _Fuck._

* * *

They don’t get to do actual field work for the next couple of days and Samantha has been itching to get out and in on the action ever since getting back.

It’s been pure paperwork lately, and that’s not exactly new, but Samantha is really, _really_ eager to get some action soon, for a change.

To make matters worse, her partner hasn’t been talking to her except for when she absolutely has to, and Samantha usually doesn’t care, but she really feels bad about it for some strange reason. Maybe she’s getting soft in her old age.

And so she decides to go to the shooting range today to do some target practice–always a surefire way for her to unwind and let off some steam, no pun intended.

She’s surprised when she sees Robles there, goggles and earmuffs on. Samantha takes a glimpse at her target, and from the looks of it, she’s been there for a while.

The woman doesn’t appear to notice her over the sound of gunfire and Samantha contemplates turning back and leaving her alone for a moment.

She takes a step back and starts for the door, but then changes her mind again.

Walking back, she picks up a pair of goggles, puts them on, and heads for the booth next to her partner’s.

Robles is reloading her firearm now, pausing only for a second when she notices Samantha.

Samantha picks up her standard-issue Glock semi-automatic, unlocks the safety and points at her target.

She fires. One shot. Two. Three. Four. _Nine-nine-eight-bullseye._

Not bad, Samantha thinks to herself. A little rusty, maybe, but not bad.

They continue shooting for a few more minutes, neither of them saying a word.

A couple more rounds and Samantha has already almost completely blown a big-ass hole smack in the middle of her man-shaped shooting target. She decides to take a break then, stepping back to discreetly watch Robles unload bullets on her own target.

_Seven-eight-seven. _Not that far off, but still a lot of room for improvement.

“Your stance is wrong,” Samantha says, smirking. She almost instantly regrets opening her mouth when Robles scowls at her, seemingly offended.

“I know how to fire a gun, thank you very much,” Robles says.

“I meant,” Samantha walks over to her booth, hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. “Not _wrong_, but…” She steps closer to Robles, hands still up, until the girl softens her stance and brings down her gun.

“Just… the way you’re holding the gun…” Samantha takes Robles’s forearms and brings them up in front of her, “…should be more…”

Robles makes no move to stop her so she steps even closer, her front on Robles’s back, and grips her wrists gently.

“…like this…”

Robles is silent, just letting Samantha do whatever she’s doing.

“Just, _relax_,” Samantha says in a low whisper, her lips barely a centimeter away from Robles’s earlobe now. “Can you feel it?”

“W-what?”

Did Robles really just stutter? Or is Samantha imagining things?

“Your heart,” Samantha says. They’re so close she can actually feel Robles swallow the lump in her throat.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

“Focus,” Samantha whispers. “Fire your shots in time with your heartbeats… okay?”

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Robles nods and Samantha moves to slip her finger over the trigger.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

“_Now._”

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Eight-nine-bullseye!_

Robles lets out a surprised laugh, and then turns to Samantha with a broad grin, seemingly amazed.

Samantha steps back, digging her hands down her back pockets, a smile plastered on her face.

“_S_ooo… Do you accept shooting lessons as peace offerings, or–?”

Robles just laughs.

* * *

They walk back to the office together later that afternoon. It’s still hard to fill the gaps in conversation, but the silence feels less awkward somehow, thank the Lord.

They’re about to enter the doorway to the office when Samantha stops her partner.

“Hey,” she says, jamming her hands inside the pockets of her black jeans. “Look… I’m sorry I was a dick the other day. I really shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

A smile appears on Robles face but she doesn’t say anything.

“We’re partners now, and it looks like we’re in this for the long haul so we might as well get along,” Samantha continues solemnly. She holds out her hand. “Call me Sam.”

“Pretty sure that’s against protocol,” Robles says, smirking, crossing her arms and not taking the offered hand. “So I actually _was_ out of line.”

Samantha shrugs. “We’re partners. We can be on first-name basis now, at least when it’s just us. So call me Sam,” she says, pointing a finger at Robles. “That’s an order.”

Robles smiles, pretending to think about it, and then finally holds out her hand. “Hannah.”

Samantha takes her hand and shakes it. It’s not even the first time they’ve met, but this feels like a fresh start, so why not?

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, Samantha is in her late twenties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi ko na alam kung ano 'tong sinusulat ko sa totoo lang! :)) Ang tagal kasing lumabas ng HanSam sa AP kaya pinakikilig ko na lang muna sarili ko. :))))

_Ring… Riiingggg…_

Samantha feels the vibration from under her pillow before she hears it ringing as she slowly regains consciousness from her slumber. She blinks her eyes open and fishes for the phone.

Her face scrunches, eyes squinting in the semi-dark as she reads the caller ID. _Alex Romero_.

“Hello?” she says groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Sam.”

“What’s going on?”

“Emergency op. We’re chasing a new lead on the gang that’s connected to Jane Sebastian.” Samantha hears car horns blaring over the line. It sounds like Romero is inside a vehicle, driving.

Samantha turns her head to look at the clock sitting on top of her bedside table. Seven twenty-four, the neon green numbers read. She groans inwardly.

“Did I just wake you up?”

“I’m off duty today,” Samantha says by way of explanation. “Plus I’m still kinda jet-lagged. I haven’t been sleeping very well lately so I was just gonna sleep in.”

“Sam, it’s been a week since you arrived.”

“Yeah, have you seen how big my eye bags have gotten?”

“Well in fairness_ hindi naman halata._” Samantha could hear the smirk in Alex’s voice.

Could Samantha just be imagining it, or was Romero actually flirting with her? 

“Anyway, you have to go get dressed now, I’m already close. ETA eleven minutes.”

“What? You’re on your way to my apartment _now_?” Samantha quickly gets up and grabs her eyeglasses from her nightstand.

“I’ll see you in a few.” The line goes dead.

* * *

Samantha is still struggling to stay awake when she grabs a chair in the briefing room later that morning and sits down with her legs crossed.

One of the patrolmen, Espinosa, is tacking the floor plan of what appears to be a nightclub on the board, where half a dozen photos and maps are already on display.

She feels a yawn coming in and covers her mouth. It’s true she’s been wanting to go out on a mission and stretch her legs, but did it really have to be on her day off?

Suddenly, a hand holding a cup appears in front of her out of nowhere. Curious, she turns and looks up at once at whoever it was.

It’s Robles, a cup in each hand, one of them thrust towards her. Samantha takes it.

“_Ano ‘to? _“ The delicious aroma wafts through her nostrils as she peers into her cup. “Coffee?”

Her partner settles down on the chair beside her. “You look like you need it,” is all she says.

Samantha looks at her with a tiny smirk, eyebrows knit, shrugs, then takes a sip of her steaming hot latte.

_Ah. _She definitely needed that.

* * *

The mission is simple. Go undercover as guests at a VIP nightclub in Taguig to hopefully identify the men who were running after Jane Sebastian and get some hard evidence that they are tied to a criminal syndicate.

However, the plan also involves the kind of incognito surveillance that requires dressing up and wearing heels, and Samantha seriously thought she was done with that. She had worked Vice back in Miami for a time and it was fun sometimes, but she really can’t say she misses it. Hard to when you have to dress up in skimpy clothes just to bait skeazy slimeballs on a regular basis.

Alas, the mission calls for it, and who else to carry it out but she and the other two girls on the team.

Ugh. Men can be such perverts.

Samantha goes to the mirror to check her outfit–a sheer sparkly number over a black crop top, a short black skirt, dark stockings, and a pair of black high-heeled ankle boots. She turns and looks over her shoulder into the full-body length mirror to check her hair, which she’s left down and styled into loose curls. This should do it. She definitely looks like she’s going to a party now.

“Hannah,” she calls out to her partner, who is changing in the next room. It had felt a bit… uncomfortable?… at first, calling her by her first name, if for no reason other than that’s just not a thing people here normally practice in a professional setting–a cultural difference between the Philippines and the West that a lot of people may be unaware of. However, Robles–well, _Hannah_–had insisted, so… Anyway, Samantha is getting more used to it now.

“Are you not done yet?” Sam is just fixing her lipstick and putting some finishing touches on her look now. “They’re waiting for us.”

“Just a sec,” Hannah answers. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a few.”

* * *

A loud whistle greets Samantha as soon as she enters the briefing room. She rolls her eyes.

Domeng, a funny-looking guy who serves as the team’s informant, gets smacked on the head by one of the other guys. “_Huy!_”

Dalisay shushes them both. “_Oy._ Behave yourselves, men. _Umayos nga kayo._”

He turns to Samantha. “O, Salazar," he says, ”_Nasa'n na si _Robles?“

"She said she’ll be out in a second, sir,” replies Samantha.

As if on cue, the door opens and in comes Hannah, strutting into the room seemingly in slow motion, and everybody in the room stops in their tracks to stare.

Hannah is wearing high-heeled sandals and a sleeveless low-cut body-hugging red dress that emphasizes her curves and her very ample bosom. She’s wearing smoky makeup and she’s got her long dark hair in messy waves that she somehow pulls off in a very sexy way.

_Holy smokes._ Samantha would tell the guys to pick their jaws off the floor but she’s too busy picking up her own.

“Well hot damn, girl,” Singson says, grinning, arms crossed. 

Hannah smiles back at her colleague. “Thanks. You’re on fire yourself, Sarge,” she returns the compliment, smiling. “So…” she looks around, seemingly unaware of the commotion that she has caused. “…Should we get a move on now, guys?”

To his credit, Dalisay recovers the fastest. He clears his throat. “Right. Let’s get those surveillance devices on you now.”

“Ah, Sir Cardo!” Domeng chimes in. “_Tulungan ko na po si Sarhento _Robles_ magkabit ng mikropono. Ako bahala,_ I gotchur back, Sarge.” He moves to step closer to Hannah, but Samantha immediately grabs the wire from his hands and pushes him aside.

“_Ako na._ Let me do it,” Samantha pushes Domeng to the side and pulls Hannah into a corner by the arm. “I’m her partner, _kaya ako na_,” she says, 'cause she’d be damned before she lets some sleaze get a chance to lay a hand on a female colleague like that.

Domeng scratches his head, disappointed. “_Ah, sabi ko nga po Tenyente kayo na eh._”

Samantha bends down and wordlessly begins to clip the wiring onto Hannah’s belt. She avoids looking directly at the eyes of the girl, who is now trying to suppress a smile.

She hooks the wires without much fuss until she realizes that she’s going to have to slip the device up into Hannah’s dress.

“Uh, could you–?” She gestures towards Hannah’s neckline.

“Here,” Hannah obliges, smirking. “Help me pull it up?”

Samantha curses inwardly but says nothing as she carefully reaches for the tiny mic and fastens it onto the hem of Hannah’s dress.

Shit why are her fingers shaking? She mentally tells herself to get a grip. She’s just helping out a coworker. _Don’t be weird, Sam, or she’ll think something is up._

“You okay there, Lieutenant?” Hannah asks in a low voice, and Samantha has to roll her eyes because she could tell the girl is low-key teasing her.

“Could you stay still for a moment? _Wag kang malikot, inaayos ko pa,_” she scolds her partner.

She does the job finally, and when she looks up while fixing Hannah’s neckline to hide the camera, their eyes meet.

Hannah looks up at her through her falsies and Samantha swallows. They’re so close she could see the tiny flecks of gold in Hannah’s light brown eyes.

“_O_, team, _handa na ba kayo_?” Major Romero’s voice pierces through Samantha’s trance like a splash of cold, icy water.

Samantha straightens up immediately and turns to the Major, who is now looking oddly at her and Hannah’s direction. Thankfully, she decides to ignore whatever she saw and proceeds to order them into formation.

“Get ready, Task Force Agila. It’s time to catch some bad guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Domeng is played by Empoy Marquez.


End file.
